halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StarryNova
You know who is here. Just leave something here ok. Jenn! Watch out, Sara is on this site! Also talk to Bloodstar. also put four ~ of those to sign edits Your pal and hopefully best friend Mike Twilightstorm 18:16, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Royal Blood go back onto AOL and IM Kaysumi. Tell her Mike sent you to clearafy. give her the same instructions i gave you. delete this after wards. Twilightstorm 23:29, 19 May 2007 (UTC) JENNY! -pounce- -long lick- i missed you! Duskstorm 01:23, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Well pooh! I think the boss lady is jealouse of you knowing mikey! X3 oh yea welcome to halofanon. you are invited to Halo:Serpentarius...!! Join side and dominate the sacre3d ring! -pounce- n//.//n Ima getin married! Duskstorm 18:45, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah. She's having a lesbien wedding. I'm not invited cause i'm a pig.... Right... How do you now know what I'm talking about? Twilightstorm 19:26, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Hello I am Ophelia Requiem. Do not ask about the last name. My father had it changed to something sad. I am the leader of Clan royal blood. You are officially part of the clan. Congrats. But I'm curious of the relationship... Are the two of you friends or...? Bloodstar 14:59, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Oh... This is good for me then... Welcome to Royal Blood Jennifer. I hoe you join the rp Serpentarius. But before you do relize that rp here is much differen than the one you know. See the Hollow Bastion rp to learn. Bloodstar 15:15, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Let the storm rage then... We have members for the rp but not enough and my partner in crime hasn't posted in a while. So then... let us rp here. ONE MORE THING. My loyalty somehow ended up with Sara. What a world. She is the sub leader of Royal Blood and is incharge of Omega Legion. so... yea... My rank is to low to make my own legion... but still... post your first... er thingy here. On the last one. make sure you put = = = then the number of the post inside then end the number with 3 more = = = it should appear as so 1 after that sign your post and wait for a reply from someelse or keep moving. I'll post first... Twilightstorm 18:51, 1 June 2007 (UTC) -//.//- What?! your just mean... so XP you have to anyways cause your in OMEGA! ta da! so X3 and... er...<.<... Duskstorm 19:24, 1 June 2007 (UTC) NO EVER DOES!!! TTOTT YOU ALL ARE MEANEHS!!!! Duskstorm 19:28, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Oooook... What did I miss? I just left a messege and I come back to see this... wow... Twilightstorm 19:30, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Okay then. I love Fanfiction. net! Elfen Lied especially!! Twilightstorm 00:51, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Doodlebug? How cute, Twilightstorm 03:54, 2 June 2007 (UTC) HAHAHAHA! Beat that! HA! Twilightstorm 01:01, 6 June 2007 (UTC) A what? You git us confused.... Twilightstorm 21:39, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Nani? For wha? Duskstorm 15:01, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Halo Trial Download Halo trial Jenny! Twilightstorm 20:58, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Jennifer. Ever played Halo? If you download the trial version we might be able to fight along side of one another. Or fight eachother. Or just talk. just look for a server with your name on it liek Jenn or Jenny or maybe Jennifer. Twilightstorm 18:53, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Jenn if you download the trial sara will be in a server called GIRLS ONLY!. I wont be terhre to busy but you can both cactch up on "old times." Just download it, got o multiplayer and look for the server GIRLS ONLY! then tell ehr shes a evil little girl who needs to get a reality check. Twilightstorm 21:43, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Ok instead go to a server called Kunzite Gem Just download the trial from your computer then go to multiplayer and then get list. Look for Kunzite Gem and I will be waiting for you love. Ifyou don't know hwo to download it. search for it on google. just put in Halo Trial. 68.3.147.16 23:07, 12 June 2007 (UTC) He wuvs you. But Ophelia loves him. so..... whatcha need help with jenny? Duskstorm 21:45, 14 June 2007 (UTC)